


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 5

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Earthquakes, M/M, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 5

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to keep using the same summary...so...
> 
> Also, this is a sequel, if you couldn't tell, to the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877769) from December 3, [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915809) from December 7, the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953759) from October 29 and the [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965648) from November 14.
> 
> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Monday, December 10: dance, crime, firefighter

Stiles didn't understand why he was being taken away from where Derek was. He didn't understand why he was being treated like he had committed a crime.

 _'They don't understand,'_ he thought to himself as he turned his head to the side. His glazed over eyes watched the firefighters dance around each other as they cleared the debris of his now collapsed house.

All too soon, the doors to the ambulance he was in were swinging shut and locked into place with a loud bang.

"Everything's going to be okay, sweetie." the familiar female voice said as they drove away.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
